


Голосуйте за Гаса Фринга!

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Parody, Politics, Satire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Уолтер Уайт узнает, что Густаво Фринг собирается баллотироваться на пост мэра города, он смеется. Но это веселье длится недолго...<br/>Работа написана в соавторстве с lissa23 с diary.ru (ака Лисса_Lissa23 на фикбуке).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голосуйте за Гаса Фринга!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для WTF Breaking Bad 2015.  
> Авторы в курсе, что выборы в Альбукерке проходили в 2009, а не в 2010 г. Просим считать это художественным допущением.  
> Предупреждение: рейтинг за графическую жестокость в одной сцене.

Это был самый обычный будний день — насколько вообще это определение подходит к рабочему дню варщика мета, живущего двойной жизнью.

Даже Джесси для разнообразия пришел вовремя. Ну как «пришел» — влетел в лабораторию, красный, как вареный рак, и скороговоркой пробормотал что-то про бензин и мистера Фринга. Уолт немного удивился: Гас вроде бы еще не был замечен в торговле бензином, — но их ждала работа, а посему Большой Босс, дурость Джесси и цены на нефть могли подождать.

Подробности вскрылись по окончании варки, когда Пинкман вдруг попросил подвезти его.

— Я же говорил, — начал объяснять Джесси, безошибочно приняв поднятую Уолтером бровь за выражение крайнего изумления самой постановкой вопроса: Джесси — и без машины. Это в Америке-то! — У меня, блин, бензин кончился в двух километрах от лабы. Бегом, в натуре, бежал, лишь бы вы не бухтели.

— Ладно, — бросил Уолтер. — Бегом он бежал... Давай садись уже. Я одного не понимаю: ты как-то научился следить за цифрами на термостате. С десятого раза ты даже стал отличать восемьдесят от шестидесяти! Так почему, скажи мне, за столько лет за рулем ты не научился проверять, сколько у тебя осталось топлива? Когда ты садишься в автомобиль, на что ты смотришь в первую очередь?

— Да блин, — ответил Джесси. — Ну с не кем бывает, чего такого? Вы что, сами никогда не лажали?

— Дураки учатся на собственных ошибках, — заметил Уолтер. — А умные — на ошибках других.

Джесси, выругавшись, отвернулся и стал смотреть в окно, а Уолтер прибавил скорости. На самом деле он многое хотел сказать Джесси. Например, тот мог бы в очередной раз призадуматься, что такого особенного в нем открыли Майк и Фринг. В человеке, который даже забывает посмотреть, сколько бензина осталось в баке. Манипуляцию Гаса Уолтер разгадал с первого раза.

А вот Джесси, увы, так ничего и не понял.

Но день в лаборатории выдался долгий, и больше всего Уолтеру сейчас хотелось поужинать. К семи в гости обещали зайти Мари и Хэнк, и это давало надежду на то, что Скайлер не просто разогреет в микроволновке полуфабрикаты из супермаркета, а приготовит что-то более сытное и основательное.

Как назло, автозаправок в непосредственной близости от прачечной не наблюдалось, а сливать бензин из бака собственной машины Уолт отказался наотрез, несмотря на уверения Джесси, что он «хорошо это умеет». Где Пинкман этому научился, Уайт не знал и знать не хотел, но подозревал, что соседи родителей Джесси не раз и не два ходили пешком по шоссе из-за его «шалостей юности», когда денег заправиться нет, а чужие автомобили так и маячат под боком. Уолтер пешеходом становиться не хотел, поэтому раздолбайство Пинкмана вылилось в крюк в двадцать миль и возвращение с вожделенной канистрой.

Хорошо еще, что владелец заправки не стал ломаться и налил им бензин в тару, что, по правде говоря, не приветствовалось. Это стоило Уолтеру пары заискивающих улыбок, а Джесси — десяти баксов сверху к цене вожделенного топлива. Стоит ли говорить, что к машине Пинкмана варщики мета подъехали, вяло переругиваясь, недовольные друг другом?

И только тут Уолтер понял, почему Джесси говорил про шефа в контексте своих приключений с бензином.

Машина Пинкмана стояла прямёхонько под плакатом: «Густаво Фринг — будущий мэр Альбукерке». Словно увидев эту нелепицу, мотор просто запнулся от смеха и решил дальше не ехать. Ну, что же, скажите, может быть абсурднее, чем наркобарон в кандидатах на должность главы их любимого города?

— Что это за бред? — только и смог сказать Уолтер.

— Так я ж вам говорил, — напомнил Джесси. — Еще утром, в натуре. Мистер Уайт, вы меня вообще не слушаете, да? Я же рассказывал, блин! Я сегодня как зазырил этот плакат, так чуть не охуел. Прикиньте, наш общий босс идет на выборы! Круто, да?

— Но как?..

— Откуда я знаю, — Джесси развел руками. — Хотя я могу спросить у Майка. Спросить, да?

— Нет, идиот!

Уолтер и без шуточек Хэнка знал, что мозги у него и правда «размером с Висконсин». Но в экстремальной ситуации он соображал еще быстрее, чем обычно. А в том, что данная ситуация подходила под определение экстремальной, Уолтер не сомневался. И сейчас быстро-быстро пытался просчитать, зачем Фрингу лезть в политику.

— Ему же нужна какая-то предвыборная программа, — произнес Уолтер вслух.

— Ну а что? — удивился Джесси. — Вон, написано же. «Порядок в Альбукерке. Работа для всех. Особое внимание молодежи. Город без наркотиков!»

— Город без наркотиков? — Уолтер помотал головой. — Какая омерзительная ложь.

Джесси кивнул.

— Блять, да я тоже надеюсь, он это не всерьез. А то мы все останемся без работы, ёпта.

— Не всерьез, — заметил Уолтер. — Кто же откажется от такого бизнеса. Фринг просто врет. Как всегда, Фринг бесстыдно врет.

— А мне кажется, тут что-то не так, — высказался Джесси. — Как будто это и правда, и ложь одновременно...

Слушать болтовню Пинкмана Уолтер больше не собирался. Махнул рукой и пошел к своей машине.

А вот узнать подлинные намерения Фринга было необходимо.

Новость не давала покоя, и, вместо того чтобы отправиться прямо домой, тем более что он и так уже задержался, Уолтер поехал к Солу. В последнее время он часто ловил себя на том, что ездит к Гудману не только по делам, но и ради того, чтобы просто побеседовать. Адвокат был умен (мать Уолтера сказала бы, что скорее пронырлив, и в ее устах это не было бы комплиментом), и с ним Уолтер мог говорить начистоту. После того как он с триумфом вернулся в свой дом в роли хозяина и главы семьи, со Скайлер тоже стало возможным обсудить многие вещи, которые раньше замалчивались.

Но Сол не осуждал его так, как жена. Скайлер слишком привыкла считать себя порядочной женщиной, чтобы с ней можно было бы говорить совсем без купюр.

— Что ты думаешь о намерении Гаса стать мэром? — спросил Уолтер у Сола прямо с порога.

Тот отложил в сторону газету, которую как раз просматривал, подчеркивая желтым маркером какие-то объявления.

— Что это неплохая идея, — ответил тот.

Уолт задохнулся:

— Неплохая идея?!. Чтобы нашей жизнью управлял человек, продающий школьникам мет?..

— Который варишь ТЫ, не так ли? — голубые глаза Сола стали на пару градусов холоднее, но всего на секунду.

Потом адвокат откинулся на спинку кресла, приняв свой обычный вид сытого и довольного кота.

— К тому же, Уолт, ты же знаешь политиков. Гас продает мет, а не курит его. Что до малолеток… Поверь мне, я первый, к кому бегут, стоит только кому-нибудь запустить руки под юбку к школьнице без ее громко выраженного согласия. Но большая часть предпочитает решать такие дела без адвокатов. Сказать почему? — Сол вытащил из ящика стола пачку стодолларовых купюр и потряс ими у Уолта перед носом. — В этом мире все покупается, дорогой друг. И если ты близок к власти, то покупать проще. Устраняется часть посредников. Так что, я думаю, в наших же интересах, чтобы человек, на которого мы оба по факту работам, приобрел еще и официальную власть. Это многое упростит.

Финальные слова Сола отдавались эхом в ушах Уолтера всю дорогу домой.

«Многое упростит?»

Возможно, в чем-то адвокат и прав, но самому Уолтеру идея «Густаво Фринг — мэр Альбукерке» по-прежнему приходилась не по нутру.

Первое, что увидел Уолтер, въехав на улицу Negro Arroyo, оказалась машина Хэнка: гости уже собрались.

Скайлер в качестве приветствия поцеловала его в щеку, одарив пристальным и ледяным взглядом. Зато стол в этот вечер и в самом деле украшали не полуфабрикаты. Спасибо и на этом, подумал Уолтер.

— Привет, папа! — услышал он Младшего.

— Рад тебя видеть, старик, — сказал Хэнк. — Как дела?

— Да, — встряла Мари. — Скайлер говорит, у тебя так много работы на автомойке.

— Дела отлично, — ответил Уолтер, присаживаясь за стол. — Работы и впрямь завались, но чего не сделаешь для семьи. Правда, Скайлер?

— Конечно, — кивнула жена.

Нужно было срочно придумать какую-нибудь веселую историю про автомойку, но, как назло, Уолтеру ничего не приходило в голову. Он перевел взгляд на Хэнка: тот сидел как на иголках и при этом весь светился от радости.

Значит, сделал вывод Уолтер, Хэнку есть о чем рассказать.

Вот и пусть рассказывает.

— Знаете, у меня на работе в основном текучка, — начал Уолтер. — Сегодня с утра пришлось звонить поставщикам, потом я прочел мораль нашему технику. Как будто я снова в школе и веду урок химии... Удивительно, насколько взрослые люди бывают безответственными. Словом, все как обычно. Хэнк, а как дела у тебя? Мари говорила, ты собираешься вернуться на работу, верно?

— Да, — кивнул Хэнк и зачем-то глянул на часы. — Не поверишь, братан, но дела правда пошли в гору, и всё стало очень круто. Сейчас как раз семь, будет выпуск новостей, я хочу, чтобы вы все посмотрели один сюжет.

И Хэнк потянулся за пультом.

Понятно, подумал Уолтер. Опять какая-нибудь облава, горе-варщики попались на горячем, и наш Хэнк не упустил шанса поговорить с журналистами.

Вот только на экране был вовсе не Хэнк.

— О, а я уже видела этот сюжет, — сказала Скайлер. И, как нарочно, улыбнулась. — Сегодня днем показывали. Хоть один нормальный кандидат на выборах.

— Хоть один нормальный кандидат? — переспросил Уолтер, не скрывая сарказма. — И чем же он тебе так понравился?

С ответом Скайлер не медлила.

— Тем, что он сделал себя сам, Уолт, — заметила она. — С нуля. Он эмигрант, приехал в США, построил успешный бизнес, платит налоги и дает работу людям. Это то, чем должен заниматься настоящий гражданин, понимаешь?

Уолтер покачал головой.

— А еще Фринг говорит правильные вещи, — заметила Мари. — О том, что нужно городу.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Хэнк. — О том, что нужно городу. Порядок, работа, не оставлять в беде молодежь, и самое главное — Альбукерке без наркотиков!

— Альбукерке без наркотиков? — удивился Уолтер.

Ему сейчас казалось, будто он спит и видит фантасмагорический бредовый сон: нельзя было придумать ничего более идиотского, чем смотреть на улыбающуюся рожу Гаса Фринга, который раздает предвыборные обещания на экране телевизора.

— Мне интересно, и как же он это собирается сделать? — спросил Уолтер.

— Мой босс его знает давно, — начал объяснять Хэнк. — Фринг у нас вроде спонсора, все началось с этого забега, “Fun Run”. Никто не хотел выделять на это деньги Меркерту, а Фринг пришел и дал сколько нужно! Так что теперь они друзья, и Фринг часто появляется у нас в управлении.

Уолтер почувствовал, что снова задыхается от возмущения.

— А я думал, этот Фринг много работает, — прошипел он.

— Он правда помогает нам, — продолжил Хэнк. — И поэтому он знает, в чем наша беда. У властей штата недостаточно крепкие яйца, чтобы по-настоящему перекрыть границу. А иначе остановить поток мета и кокаина невозможно. Меркерт сумел объяснить это Фрингу. И это именно то, что он собирается сделать.

— То есть, — теперь мозаика в голове Уолтера сложилась полностью, — обещание «город без наркотиков» на самом деле значит «город без мексиканского мета»?

— Ну да, — в разговор снова встряла Мари. — Он же не мог написать это так, как ты сейчас произнес. Это было бы неполиткорректно.

— Ясно, — кивнул Уолт. — Да-да, вот сейчас-то я все понял.

— А еще он симпатичный, — зачем-то сказала Скайлер.

Теперь Уолтер не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше: метнуть в телевизор что-нибудь тяжелое или честно, как на духу, выложить все, что ему было известно про Гаса Фринга.

И будь что будет.

Именно в этот момент Уолтера кольнула еще одна неприятная мысль.

— Подожди, — обратился он к Хэнку. — Меркерт что, разговаривал с ним? С этим... с Фрингом?

— Я с ним тоже разговаривал, — Хэнк едва не раздулся от гордости. — Он к нам как-то на экскурсию приходил, но это давно было. А завтра он тоже приедет! Он правда хочет помочь!

Остаток вечера для Уолта прошел неприятно, и, когда гости ушли, он почувствовал облегчение и пораньше лег спать.

Заснул Уолтер на удивление легко, зато в три часа ночи проснулся как по будильнику, еще с час проворочался с боку на бок. В такие моменты в голову лезли наиболее неприятные мысли, а для Уолтера таковыми являлись три вещи: перспектива мучительной смерти от рака, картины того, как Хэнк везет его в тюрьму, и (почему-то) Гас Фринг в кресле мэра.

Последняя не пугала его так, как первые две, но была по-своему отвратна, словно загноившаяся заноза в ладони.

В четыре утра Уолтер сдался и решил, что раз бессонница не отступает сама, то ей надо помочь с помощью химии. Химия сопровождала его всю жизнь, и то снотворное, которое врач прописал Уолтеру вместе с медикаментами от онкологии, тоже было ее порождением. Он принял таблетку и провалился в сон.

Лучше бы Уолтер не спал!

Сначала он целую вечность тонул в липком вонючем болоте, теряя почву под ногами и с ужасом наблюдая, как члены его семьи смотрят на него с твердого берега, не делая ни единой попытки помочь ему выбраться. А когда зловонная жижа наконец скрыла от него строгое лицо Скайлер с поджатыми губами и стиснутые от гнева кулаки Хэнка, он попал в темный лабиринт, полный ощущения смутной опасности, и бежал в нем, подгоняемый единственным желанием: выжить любой ценой. 

Уолтер бежал, бежал, но чувствовал, как нечто живое, скрывающееся в этой плотной, как патока, тьме, настигает его, и вот он бежит все медленнее, и волоски у него на шее уже встают дыбом от ощущения чужого присутствия там, за спиной.

А потом в лабиринте вдруг загорелся свет, и Уолтер обнаружил себя в коридоре, металлические стены которого знавали лучшие дни, и теперь пятна ржавчины на них были завешены портретами Гаса Фринга.

Множество улыбающихся Гасов, наверное, сотни или, может быть, тысячи.

Уолтер почувствовал, как чья-то рука касается его плеча и слегка встряхивает. Это дало толчок памяти, и он вспомнил и эту сцену, и того человека, на чьем месте сейчас оказался. Коридор опять изменился, по нему словно прошла рябь, и все многочисленные изображения Гаса слились в один очень большой портрет, расположенный прямо перед глазами Уолтера, а в затылок уперлось холодное дуло оружия.

— Тебе что, на работу не надо? — вклинился в сновидение голос Скайлер.

За плечо тряхнули настойчивее. Уолт услышал звук выстрела и ощутил, как пуля проходит сквозь заднюю часть его черепа и, легко миновав мозг, разносит тонкие лицевые кости, оставляя на месте лица неаккуратно зияющую дыру.

«Он любил Большого Брата».

Эта строчка из романа «1984» была первым, о чем подумал Уолтер, вываливаясь из мучительного сна с больной головой и полным нулем на шкале хорошего настроения.

В этот день он в первый раз опоздал на работу.

Джесси мог бы позлорадствовать. Впрочем, даже у Пинкмана хватило благоразумия не подкалывать Хайзенберга, когда тот столь сердит и несчастен. Уолтер Уайт умел быть совершенно невыносимым. И именно сегодня он ощущал в себе небывалое по силе желание сорвать на ком-нибудь злость.

В прачечной все было по-прежнему, не считая предвыборного плаката Гаса Фринга, появившегося на стене.

— Зачем ЭТО здесь? — недовольно спросил Уолт одного из рабочих.

— Кароший хозяин, — сказал тот на ужасном английском.

Ну да, на Фринга здесь работали в основном эмигранты, так было проще все контролировать.

Портрет Гаса сразу же напомнил Уолтеру пережитый ночью кошмар, и он поспешно спустился в лабораторию… лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить там такой же плакат, заботливо прикрепленный прямо под видеокамерой.

Сотрудники ЭТОГО бизнеса Гаса, похоже, тоже считали его «хорошим хозяином», их не смущала даже тотальная слежка и возможность получить пулю в затылок, когда станешь ненужным.

Уолтер с трудом удержался, чтобы не показать камере фак.

— Здорово я придумал, мистер Уайт? — сказал вынырнувший из недр шкафа Джесси. — Теперь плакат мистера Фринга висит симметрично и в прачечной, и в нарколабе.

Уолтер открыл рот… и все-таки грязно выругался.

— Ладно, я понял, пойду займусь делом, — Пинкман поднял вверх руки в перчатках.

Смутить Джесси руганью было сложно, но плохое настроение Уолтера он уже научился чуять не хуже собаки.

Уолт одарил портрет Гаса еще одним неприязненным взглядом — и тоже отправился переодеваться для варки.

А босс наблюдал…

***

С первого взгляда «цыплячий король Альбукерке» не произвел на Хэнка особенного впечатления. Шрейдер всю жизнь проработал в учреждениях, где наличие стальных яиц ценилось намного больше хороших манер, так что щуплая фигура Фринга вызвала у него тайное пренебрежение, а безукоризненная корректность и вежливость при общении его лишь усилила.

Но Хэнк прекрасно понимал, что с властями нужно дружить, и раз Густаво Фринг, может быть, станет мэром, то УБН хорошо было бы укрепить свою дружбу с ним.

Беда в том, что «дружить» с политиками Шрейдер не стремился: они были людьми того сорта, который прямой по характеру и темпераментный по натуре Хэнк нескрываемо недолюбливал. Поэтому, встретившись с Фрингом под предлогом обсуждения возможного сотрудничества по перекрытию мексиканской границы для мета («Чтоб эти суки сами травились дьявольским зельем», как некорректно, но точно сказал один из сотрудников УБН во время брифинга), Хэнк первым делом провел с Гасом тест.

В те времена, когда мексиканский картель еще не взорвал голову Тортиллы, отправив на небо чертову кучу хороших парней, Шрейдеру нравилось доказывать самому себе, что он крут, снимая всякие скверные трупы и себя на их фоне.

После той неудачной командировки все изменилось… Хотя, наверное, стало меняться еще раньше, после убийства Туко, просто Хэнк не любил лишний раз ворошить прошлое.

А вот фотоальбомчик остался, и Шрейдер подсунул его Гасу Фрингу под предлогом ознакомления с деятельностью УБН.

Первом в альбоме, как помнил Хэнк, была юная проститутка латиноамериканских кровей, которую коллеги по бизнесу изукрасили на манер куклы вуду, но, кажется, перестарались с гвоздями и, испугавшись статьи за убийство, бросили у ворот городского парка. Частично содранный скальп и прижизненные гематомы в виде очков производили впечатление неумелого грима на Хэллоуин, но больше всего Хэнка тогда восхитило отдельно лежащее глазное яблоко с воткнутой в него длинной иглой. Почти что, блядь, натюрморт.

Шрейдер знал, что работа полицейского, как и врача, и военного, со временем делает людей циничнее и то, что могло показаться смешным ему и коллегам, у того же Уолтера Уайта с его должностью скромного учителя химии вызвало бы рвотный позыв.

Густаво от первой из фоток в альбоме не затошнило. Он вообще не переменился в лице, лишь спокойно начал листать дальше.

Бездомный, заснувший в машине на свалке и попавший с ней вместе под пресс, — это фото казалось авангардным полотном из металла и алой плоти с белыми вкраплениями из костей, причем останки бездомного и машины были такими же плоскими, как и та гипотетическая картина.

А вот и третье фото — жертва разборок наркоторговцев, с вырезанными из орбит глазами и аккуратно, послойно спиленной кожей на физиономии. Этот жмурик напоминал Хэнку об анатомическом музее, куда он попал как-то в юности. Наркоторговец, который изуродовал лицо парня, перед тем как позволить ему умереть, обращался с ножом так же виртуозно, как медики, изготавливавшие анатомические пособия. Разница только в том, что последние делали свои костно-мышечные препараты из трупов, а жертва первого в течение всей процедуры была жива и, наверное, даже в сознании.

При виде этого трупа в лице Фринга что-то дрогнуло.

Но голос Гаса, когда он наконец-то заговорил, был по-прежнему ровным.

— Теперь я лучше понимаю вашу ненависть к ним, агент Шрейдер.

На самом деле Хэнк собирал эту коллекцию не из ненависти к торговцам метом — чтобы ненавидеть их, напоминания ему не были нужны.

Но он, конечно, не стал сообщать об этом Фрингу.

Пока что Хэнк все еще наблюдал за тем, как тот переворачивает страницы альбома. И как рассматривает следующую фотографию: окровавленные конечности, ноги и руки, штук пятнадцать. И снова без кожи.

— Подкинули на дискотеку, — объяснил Хэнк. — Только это не Альбукерке, слава богу, а Сьюдад-Хуарез. Ребята из картеля порезвились — решили запугать конкурентов.

— Вот как? — удивился Фринг. — То есть это Мексика?

— И дальше тоже Мексика.

Гас снова перевернул страницу и теперь разглядывал скрюченный, хорошо прожаренный труп, весь в крупных волдырях.

— Наш осведомитель, — пояснил Хэнк. — Облили бензином и сожгли заживо.

Фринг покачал головой.

— А этого вообще растворили в кислоте, — Хэнк ткнул пальцем в следующую фотографию. — Они часто так делают, мексиканцы эти. Растворяют в кислоте в бочке какой-нибудь и потом выливают то, что осталось. Тут парень просто не успел раствориться до конца, когда мы его нашли.

— Какой ужас, — заметил Фринг. — Никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно.

— Они теперь это и для пыток используют, — ввернул Хэнк. — Подпиливание зубов уже осталось в прошлом, это неудобно. А вот кожу содрать или кислотой облить — самое то. Адская боль, никто не выдерживает.

— А что же ваши коллеги в Мексике? — спросил Фринг.

— Ну, мы в общем сотрудничаем с ихними федералами, — сказал Хэнк. — Только...

Фринг поначалу терпеливо ждал ответа. А потом закончил фразу сам:

— Только вам кажется, что мексиканские власти не очень-то хотят вам помогать.

— Увы, — согласился Хэнк.

— Знаете, — продолжил Фринг, — а ведь я жил в Мексике. До того как приехал в Штаты. И я прекрасно помню, какой ужас картели наводят на местное население. И как бездействуют власти — тоже.

— Тогда вы понимаете, в чем дело, — кивнул Хэнк. — Кальдерон вроде начал войну с картелями, но от этого стало еще хуже.

— Скажите, а удачные примеры сотрудничества с мексиканцами у вас были?

— Ну да, — признался Хэнк. — Вы, наверно, помните, когда пару месяцев назад эти два охуевших мудака...

— Вы проявили редкостный героизм, — на лице Фринга отчетливо читалось восхищение, и Хэнку это очень нравилось.

— Короче, сразу после этого кто-то дал наводку федералам, и они прикончили Бользу.

— Бользу? — переспросил Фринг.

— Ну вы его, конечно, не знаете, — махнул рукой Хэнк. — Хуан Больза. Крупный наркоторговец из картеля Фуэнте. И опять же, мексы двадцать лет не могли с ним ничего сделать, даже не могли найти, где он живет! Идиоты! А тут вдруг им приходит сигнал, спецназ отправляется на виллу Бользы — и всё! Вот как это объяснить?

— Я вижу, что нам придется развивать сотрудничество с Мексикой, — улыбнулся Фринг. — И я, безусловно, приложу к этому все усилия.

Хэнк поймал себя на мысли, что уже знает, за кого будет голосовать на выборах.


End file.
